Behind Every Smile is A Broken Heart
by PersonY2K
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo haven't spoken in over seven years, but what happens when they get snowed in at in airport together? More interesting than you would think. A fluffy little story in the spirit of Christmas. LG.
1. One

Behind Every Smile There's a Broken Heart  
  
Summary- Lizzie and Gordo haven't spoken in over seven years, but what happens when they get snowed in at in airport together? More interesting than you would think. A fluffy little story in the spirit of Christmas. L/G.  
  
A/N: This story is going to be really confusing, and to understand it, you're going to have to read every single detail carefully. The dates are out of order, so don't freak. Pay attention to the dates and time carefully if you want to understand. They're supposed to be that way. And you won't ever know whose POV you're reading. And if the chapters are short, it's okay, because that adds, uh... drama.  
  
***  
December 19th, 2015  
  
11:51 a.m.  
  
To: gordon59@yahoo.com  
  
From: kenana@hotmail.com  
  
David-  
  
She still loves you.  
  
-Kenan 


	2. Two

Christmas Day, 2007  
  
5:28 p.m.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've always thought that love was something only for adults, something that was completely remote to us younger people until later. Love couldn't be just feeling between a couple. No, that's like. Love was something different, something so intricate, so hard to find, that only married people would understand what love truly is. But what did I know? I hadn't fallen in love yet, so who was I to judge?  
  
But, diary, I'm scared now, because I think, maybe... I'm in love.  
  
How do you really know? All the songs and the movies and blah blah say that love is when a person makes your knees go weak, and you stutter and sputter around that person, and all you think about is when you are going to get together... love doesn't let you sleep, love makes you space out...  
  
Well, if that's true, then I had the symptoms of love a long time ago.  
  
But this is different. It's not like my usual 'oh, I'm in love' blonde- moment deal. It's nothing like that. I really think I might be in love. All I can think about is him... but that's not all. Not by a longshot. I- well, I feel different. Every time I'm around him I feel like I don't have a care in the world, and I would do anything... anything to save him from danger. If a murderer was killing him, I'd be there to dive in front of him, give my life, just so he could live. I want him to be the guy I kiss under the mistletoe every Christmas.  
  
And it's scary. I hardly think I'm old enough to be in love, but as some dead guy said, "you're never too young to be in love." But I don't want to scary him away. Or anyone else, for that matter. They'd all be like, "Oh, there's Lizzie, the girl who is screwed-up insane for him." I'm not sure I want to be in love. Especially with... him.  
  
Nobody can read this, no one, ever, and probably after I write this I'm going to tear it up and flush it down the toilet, but I had to say this. Get all the feeling out. I couldn't stand it anymore, being so close to him, and yet so far away. He's leaving. Harvard. He got accepted. I only have from now until August to tell him. Then he'll be gone... forever. But I can't tell him, I just can't... I can't take the risk of being heartbroken.  
  
I've done some pretty dumb things in my life, and looking back... I was so naive. But this has changed me; I can sense it in the air. I'm smarter now, sharper, more aware of the dangers of this world. Maybe it's just another aspect of growing up. And maybe it's not. And my language papers... they are all about love. Just love poems about people so hopelessly in love... It's creepy. I don't want to be like this.  
  
But I can't help it.  
  
I love him.  
  
I love Gordo. 


	3. Three

December 18th, 2015  
  
9:15 a.m.  
  
To: randachica70@hotmail.com  
  
From: liz_mcguire23@verizon.net  
  
Hey Randa!  
  
I'm off to Hillridge tomorrow! My flight should be coming in around 3:30, so pick me up then. I feel like I haven't talked to you in years! I just called you a few weeks ago, right? Well, I can't wait to be back home again with mom and dad and Matt and Melina... and of course, you, Kenan, and Jakey. Oh, Christmas is so wonderful! Isn't Kenan coming back from his conference in Australia soon? I bet you missed him... a month is a long time.  
  
How's lil Jakey? Is he okay now? How many stitches did he have to get? I got him an extra-special Christmas present, I hope that cheers him up.  
  
I got a card today. Guess who it's from? David. I can't believe he had the nerve to send me a card... and he put no return address on it! He just makes me so mad! That little worm... It's the first time he's tried to contact me for six years... I bet he thinks I'll forgive him or something.  
  
Well, I have to go pack. Don't forget to pick me up tomorrow.  
  
-Lizzie 


	4. Four

December 16th, 2015  
  
2:01 p.m.  
  
To: kenana@hotmail.com  
  
From: gordon59@yahoo.com  
  
Kenan-  
  
I sent her the card yesterday. I don't think she cares, though. She wouldn't care about me. She doesn't even know that I broke up with Jessica. She must think we're happily engaged or married or something. I tried, I really did, but I can't win her back. Never.  
  
I'm coming back to Hillridge for Christmas. The day after tomorrow. I don't know if she has moved, or if even her family is still there, but I'm going to see my parents and hopefully meet you there. It'll feel good to be home again. I might even go see one of my other long-lost friends, Miranda.  
  
Oh, and since you asked- the flight isn't non-stop. I go from the airport in Boston to one in Grand Rapids, Michigan. I'm going to stay there a few hours and then get on a plane to LA. I'll probably take a bus from there to Hillridge.  
  
Well, I hope your son is all right. He must've had a hard time suffering through that much pain without his father... he's so young. I hope there were no bad damages. My regards to him and your wife.  
  
-David 


	5. Five

A/N: I know people don't usually talk in full sentences and stuff on IM, but you know what? They do in this story. Ha! I don't know why I did it, just for the heck of it.  
  
November 16th, 2015  
  
4:23 p.m.  
  
dgordon3- hello  
  
ktheman- who is this?  
  
dgordon3- i got your screen name at a chat site. you live around my hometown, and you are about as old as i am, so i wanted to talk.  
  
ktheman- you're from hillridge?  
  
dgordon3- yes, but i'm not there right now. i mean, i'm in college.  
  
ktheman- neither am i. i'm in australia for a conference.  
  
ktheman- what's your name?  
  
dgordon3- david.  
  
dgordon3- yours?  
  
ktheman- kenan.  
  
ktheman- what college?  
  
dgordon3- harvard.  
  
ktheman- wow. nice.  
  
dgordon3- not really.  
  
ktheman- why?  
  
ktheman- what happened?  
  
dgordon3- nothing.  
  
ktheman- yeah.. right. i believe you.  
  
dgordon3- fine.  
  
dgordon3- i left my childhood sweetheart there.  
  
ktheman- childhood sweetheart?  
  
dgordon3- well, not exactly.  
  
ktheman- what then?  
  
ktheman- man, if you don't want to tell me, then don't. just don't confuse me.  
  
dgordon3- lol  
  
dgordon3- you see, there was this girl, lizzie. we knew each other since birth. we were best friends.... until i started to like her. a lot. but then i met jessica. she was everything lizzie wasn't- smart, intelluctual, serious... the whole story. i fell in love, forgetting all about lizzie. then, in the summer before college, lizzie confessed her love to me. i don't know what came over me. i said some pretty nasty things, things that weren't true, and she hated me... and then i ran off to harvard along with jessica, leaving her beinhd. she got accepted to a college in michigan, and we lost touch.  
  
ktheman- impressive. just like the movies.  
  
ktheman- i'm guessing that's not all.  
  
dgordon3- you're psychic.  
  
dgordon3- i found out soon after that jessica was two-timing me for some creep, and i dumped her right then. and that's when i started thinking about lizzie again. i thought about her more and more until i couldn't take it anymore, and now here i am, twenty-five, studying at harvard, alone, going crazy with love for her.  
  
ktheman- awww how sweet.  
  
dgordon3- wow, you're so sympathetic.  
  
ktheman- honestly i think you should do something to get her back.  
  
dgordon3- like what?  
  
ktheman- i don't know. i'd let you talk to my wife, because she is good with these situations, but i can't. she's back in hillridge.  
  
dgordon3- you're married?  
  
kenana- yeah.  
  
dgordon3- figures. everyone this age is married.  
  
ktheman- not everyone.  
  
ktheman- now back to you...  
  
ktheman- wait. i have an idea.  
  
ktheman- you do know her address, right?  
  
dgordon3- yeah.  
  
ktheman- send her a christmas card.  
  
dgordon3- are you crazy? i can't do that.  
  
ktheman- yes you can.  
  
dgordon3- i'll try.  
  
ktheman- man, i can tell she still loves you.  
  
dgordon3- really?  
  
ktheman- yeah.  
  
ktheman- shoot, i got to go. e-mail me and tell me how it all works out, okay?  
  
dgordon3- if it does.  
  
ktheman- oh, it will.  
  
ktheman has signed off. 


	6. Six

December 19th, 2015  
  
7:45 a.m.  
  
strawberryblondie67- hey!!  
  
ciaobella05- hey girl! =)  
  
ciaobella05- aren't you supposed to be leaving right about now?  
  
strawberryblondie67- not for a another few hours.  
  
ciaobella05- oh.  
  
ciaobella05- so what's up?  
  
strawberryblondie67- nothing to much. just bored.  
  
ciaobella05- thinking about him, huh? ~_^  
  
strawberryblondie67- who?  
  
strawberryblondie67- u mean david?  
  
strawberryblondie67- ewwwwww!!!! no. that's not what i'm doing!  
  
ciaobella05- uh huh. sure.  
  
ciaobella05- look, liz, every time you say 'bored', you mean, 'i'm thinking about him'. bored is just not your type of word. when someone asks you what you are doing, you tell them exactly. when you say bored, that means that you're too absent-minded and lost in your thoughts about him that you don't have time to write down what you are doing.  
  
strawberryblondie67- uh, sure.  
  
strawberryblondie67- you are really weird.  
  
ciaobella05- no, it's just that anyone can read you like a book.  
  
strawberryblondie67- hey!  
  
strawberryblondie67- really?  
  
ciaobella05- lol kind of...  
  
strawberryblondie67- well, for your information, i kind of was thinking about him.  
  
ciaobella05- ha! i knew it!!!!  
  
strawberryblondie67- i'm thinking about how terrible of a person he is and how i never want to see his face again.  
  
ciaobella05- say what you will, sunshine...  
  
ciaobella05- *cough cough* gordo lover *cough*  
  
strawberryblondie67- omg!  
  
strawberryblondie67- i so do not like him!  
  
strawberryblondie67- i despise him!  
  
strawberryblondie67- i can't believe you said that!  
  
strawberryblondie67- and gordo... what kind of name is that? only people close to him-his friends- call him that.  
  
ciaobella05- de-ni-al!  
  
strawberryblondie67- omg! so not!  
  
ciaobella05- and plus, you gave him that name.  
  
strawberryblondie67- ugh! don't remind me! i was only three, what did i know?  
  
ciaobella05- you knew you loved him.  
  
strawberryblondie67- MIRANDA ISABELLA SMITH!  
  
ciaobella05- haha  
  
ciaobella05- you do, though.  
  
ciaobella05- it's kind of hard to miss.  
  
strawberryblondie67- you're lying!  
  
strawberryblondie67- i don't love him! i hate him!  
  
ciaobella05- sure... and juliet hated romeo  
  
strawberryblondie67- well, romeo didn't run off to harvard and dump me for jessica what's-her-face!  
  
ciaobella05- awwwwww you're jealous!  
  
strawberryblondie67- of jessica?  
  
strawberryblondie67- look, sanchez, he's probably married to her now.  
  
strawberryblondie67- and why would i be jealous of her? all she thinks about is work, work, work... and she's butt-ugly!  
  
ciaobella05- and you're not?  
  
strawberryblondie67- hey! you're supposed to be on my side!  
  
strawberryblondie67- at least i'm prettier than that little stuck up snob know-it-all... person!  
  
ciaobella05- snot-faced snot-head?  
  
strawberryblondie67- exactly!  
  
ciaobella05- you are completely jealous.  
  
strawberryblondie67- hate to break it to you, but i am not! I haven't seen him or spoken to him in seven years and one hundred and sixty-eight days! who knows if he's still hot and compassionate and sweet?  
  
ciaobella05- you keep count?  
  
ciaobella05- OOOOOOOOH!  
  
ciaobella05- you think he's hot, compassionate, and sweet?  
  
ciaobella05- omg!!!  
  
strawberryblondie67- he USED to be.  
  
ciaobella05- what if he still is?  
  
strawberryblondie67- he isn't.  
  
strawberryblondie67- if he was, then he wouldn't have said all of those things.  
  
ciaobella05- he didn't mean it.  
  
strawberryblondie67- how do you know?  
  
ciaobella05- because he loves you, girl!  
  
strawberryblondie67- no he does not.  
  
strawberryblondie67- he loves jessica.  
  
ciaobella05- right...  
  
strawberryblondie67- he's probably mr. david carlson at the moment... they are probably on their sweet little honeymoon... and you know what? I don't give a crap!  
  
ciaobella05- um, it would be jessica who changed her last name, not gordo.  
  
strawberryblondie67- don't say that name in front of me.  
  
ciaobella05- gordo gordo gordo gordo  
  
ciaobella05- you do care lizzie, i know you do. you still love him.  
  
strawberryblondie67- i do not!!!!!!!!!  
  
ciaobella05- yes you do.  
  
strawberryblondie67- NO!!!!!  
  
ciaobella05- YES YOU DO!  
  
strawberryblondie67- fine, miranda, i do, okay?  
  
strawberryblondie67- are you happy now?  
  
strawberryblondie67 has signed off. 


	7. Seven

December 19th, 2015  
  
8:03 a.m.  
  
To: gordon59@yahoo.com  
  
From: kenana@hotmail.com  
  
David-  
  
You're such a chicken! If you're in love with her, you have you show it, you have to take action. You know her screen name, don't you? Talk to her. Just try it. And don't say "I'll think about it", because no, this isn't an offer. It's an order. I will not rest until you get her back.  
  
-Kenan  
  
December 19th, 2014  
  
8:06 a.m.  
  
To: kenana@hotmail.com  
  
From: gordon59@yahoo.com  
  
Kenan-  
  
I don't know her screen name. Trust me, if I did, I would've talked to her months ago.  
  
-David 


	8. Eight

August 19th, 2008  
  
5:34 p.m.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I hate him.  
  
I hate him.  
  
I HATE GORDO.  
  
I loathe him.  
  
I hope he dies.  
  
I hope Jessica dies.  
  
I wish I could die.  
  
I'm just a ditzy blonde... nobody would ever want to go out with me because I'm so shallow and because I'm going end up a Playboy girl. I'm ugly, I'm stupid, I take everything and everyone for granted, and I am so naive sometimes people want to shoot me. No one likes me, they just pretend to because they feel sorry for me. I'm going end up pregnant before the first month of college. I'm going to work at McDonalds for the rest of my life. I'm slutty, I'm terrible, I'm a self-centered brat. Immature. Fat. I'm a whole bunch of curse words that I won't mention here.  
  
That's what he said. In order. Every single word. I can't stop it; it's like a recording replaying in my head.  
  
I hate my life.  
  
I hate Gordo.  
  
No.  
  
I hate David.  
  
I hate myself.  
  
I hate everything.  
  
I hate you. 


	9. Nine

December 19th, 2015  
  
11:45 a.m.  
  
ktheman- how's lil jakey?  
  
ciaobella05- hey honey, i love you to you too  
  
ktheman- sorry. can i help it if i'm concerned about jakey?  
  
ciaobella05- no, you're such a great father that you forget you're a husband, too.  
  
ktheman- i said i was sorry!  
  
ciaobella05- lil jakey's fine... he only had to get five stitches. he misses you a lot, though.  
  
ktheman- i miss him too.  
  
ktheman- i miss you too, of course.  
  
ciaobella05- lol i get it.  
  
ciaobella05- when are you coming home?  
  
ktheman- i'll be there by the 22nd, promise.  
  
ktheman- can you give me some advice?  
  
ciaobella05- yeah, sure...  
  
ktheman- i have this friend, and he has this friend who's a girl. and she liked him a lot but he blew her off and ran away to college with someone else. but he broke up the someone else and now he is madly in love with his friend, but he's sure she hates him. what should he do?  
  
ciaobella05- this doesn't happen to be you, do it?  
  
ktheman- no! of course not!  
  
ktheman- just some guy i met over the internet who could use some help in his love life.  
  
ciaobella05- well is he one hundred percent sure that his friend still hates him?  
  
ktheman- yeah, he said a thousand time that lizzie doesn't like him one bit anymore.  
  
ciaobella05- lizzie?  
  
ktheman- yeah, that's his friend's name.  
  
ciaobella05- OH.  
  
ciaobella05- MY.  
  
ciaobella05- GOD.  
  
ciaobella05- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ktheman- whoa, what's wrong, honey?  
  
ciaobella05- what did this guy his name was?  
  
ktheman- david.  
  
ciaobella05- david gordon!?  
  
ktheman- yeah.  
  
ciaobella05- i think i'm going to faint.  
  
ktheman- what? you know the guy?  
  
ciaobella05- do i know him? yeah, you could say that.  
  
ktheman- sweet.  
  
ciaobella05- omg this is so scary!!!!  
  
ciaobella05- you remember lizzie mcguire?  
  
ktheman- you're best friend? yeah...  
  
ktheman- she's david's lizzie?  
  
ciaobella05- yes!  
  
kthman- you're kidding me, right?  
  
ciaobella05- you know how i told you that she had a mad crush on gordo, our other ex-best friend?  
  
ktheman- yeah.  
  
ciaobella05- gordo was our nickname for david.  
  
ktheman- god, this is creepy.  
  
ktheman- wait... so does lizzie love him?  
  
ciaobella05- i just talked to her. figure for yourself: (ciaobella05- you do care lizzie, i know you do. you still love him.  
  
strawberryblondie67- i do not!!!!!!!!!  
  
ciaobella05- yes you do.  
  
strawberryblondie67- NO!!!!!  
  
ciaobella05- YES YOU DO!  
  
strawberryblondie67- fine, miranda, i do, okay?  
  
strawberryblondie67- are you happy now?)  
  
ktheman- she does?  
  
ciaobella05- kenan... we have to tell them! right now!  
  
ktheman- but david isn't home. he's in an airport in michigan on his way here.  
  
ciaobella05- so is lizzie!  
  
ktheman- no way...  
  
ktheman- is it the same one?  
  
ciaobella05- Grand Rapids National Airport?  
  
ktheman- okay, i'm scared now.  
  
ciaobella05- lizzie has her pocket pc with her. i can send her an e-mail.  
  
ktheman- hopefully david has his laptop.  
  
ciaobella05- knowing gordo, he definitely does.  
  
ciaobella05- omg omg!  
  
ciaobella05- what if they meet at the airport?  
  
ktheman- you know, with the way things are going, they just might... 


	10. Ten

December 19th, 2014  
  
12:24 p.m.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My stupid luck. Just my rotten luck. I come here, thinking I could finally go back to Hillridge, and then what happens? It snows. Not just a light flurry, but bad. It was fine when I left a few hours ago, too heavy to be a flurry, too light to be heavy... just kind of... snowing. And then, I paid the cab driver, came in, and it started to pick up. But I still didn't expect more than six inches to maybe a foot. It snows like this in Michigan all the time. You get used to it if you live in the north for so long.  
  
But no...  
  
After a foot, it didn't stop. It just got harder and harder and harder...  
  
And here I am, three hours later, stuck in an airport, with three feet of snow outside, and the windchill about twenty below zero. All flights, arrivals and departures, are delayed for a day at least. AT LEAST!  
  
I'm so bored. What am I going to do for the whole time here? I did everything possible. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, explored every centimeter of the airport, read a book, organized my luggage, and looked for cute guys to strike up a casual conversation with. But that's so hard, since there's...  
  
I can't believe I told Miranda! I had barely realized it myself and then she just pulls it out of me. But the truth is, I really do like him. Maybe not love... but still. It's hard to just completely stop liking someone, especially someone like Gordo.  
  
What am I saying?  
  
Boredness must be driving me insane. I don't like Gordo. I just need something to write about so I'm making something up to amuse myself. And if I DID like him, hypothetically, I would go chasing after him instead of being stuck in an airport.  
  
I don't like him.  
  
You know what? I'm going to go into a chatroom. That'll keep me from going mental. 


	11. Eleven

December 19th, 2015  
  
11:52 a.m.  
  
To: liz_mcguire23@verizon.net  
  
From: randachica70@hotmail.com  
  
Lizzie! This is important!  
  
Guess what? I was talking to Kenan, and he said that get chats with Gordo and that he said that he still loves you! He is in the same airport as you right now! I swear, I'm not making this up! He loves you! He really does! Please I hope you get this e-mail! His screen name is dgordon3. Talk to him, sort out your feelings, then meet him! Lizzie, you have to believe me!  
  
-Miranda 


	12. Twelve

December 19th, 2015  
  
12:31 p.m.  
  
strawberryblondie67- hello  
  
dgordon3- hey  
  
dgordon3- who is this?  
  
strawberryblondie67- stacy  
  
dgordon3- stacy... hey  
  
strawberryblondie67- you?  
  
dgordon3- daniel  
  
strawberryblondie67- daniel gordon  
  
dgordon3- stacy blondie  
  
strawberryblondie67- lol  
  
strawberryblondie67- it's actually...  
  
strawberryblondie67- mcintyre  
  
dgordon3- i suppose you got my screen name from the chat website.  
  
strawberryblondie67- yeah.  
  
strawberryblondie67- we seem to have common interests.  
  
dgordon3- oh.  
  
dgordon3- so, how old are you?  
  
strawberryblondie67- how old are YOU?  
  
dgordon3- i asked you first.  
  
strawberryblondie67- 25...  
  
dgordon3- no lie?  
  
strawberryblondie67- no lie.  
  
dgordon3- me too.  
  
strawberryblondie67- cool.  
  
strawberryblondie67- what's your location?  
  
dgordon3- currently?  
  
strawberryblondie67- you know what i mean.  
  
dgordon3- harvard.  
  
strawberryblondie67- smart person.  
  
dgordon3- you could say that.  
  
strawberryblondie67- maybe you know this one person...  
  
strawberryblondie67- never mind.  
  
dgordon3- you know someone who goes there?  
  
strawberryblondie67- well, sorta. i used to.  
  
strawberryblondie67- what do you look like?  
  
dgordon3- a person.  
  
strawberryblondie67- you have a lack of comebacks  
  
dgordon3- brown hair, blue eyes.  
  
dgordon3- you?  
  
dgordon3- besides blonde hair, i mean.  
  
strawberryblondie67- blue eyes.  
  
strawberryblondie67- how tall are you?  
  
dgordon3- i thought we were here to chat, not play 20 questions.  
  
strawberryblondie67- you didn't answer...!  
  
dgordon3- i'm short.  
  
strawberryblondie67- precisely how short?  
  
dgordon3- short enough.  
  
strawberryblondie67- oh well. you're still my type.  
  
dgordon3- your TYPE?  
  
dgordon3- you don't plan on asking me out, do you?  
  
strawberryblondie67- maybe...  
  
strawberryblondie67- i mean, you're nice enough.  
  
dgordon3- thank you.  
  
strawberryblondie67- and you are single, right?  
  
dgordon3- yup.  
  
strawberryblondie67- well, then i have no reason not to ask you out...  
  
strawberryblondie67- except for the fact that we are complete strangers who live in totally different places and that you could be a fat seventy-year- old woman.  
  
dgordon3- i'm not fat!  
  
strawberryblondie67- so you're a seventy-year-old woman?  
  
dgordon3- i never said that.  
  
strawberryblondie67- are you?  
  
dgordon3- no!  
  
strawberryblondie67- kinapper?  
  
dgordon3- um, no.  
  
strawberryblondie67- bank robber?  
  
dgordon3- all right, you caught me...  
  
strawberryblondie67- lol  
  
strawberryblondie67- hey, i'm going to get myself some coffee. talk to you later.  
  
dgordon3- you know what, that's not a bad idea. i'll get some coffee, too.  
  
strawberryblondie67- bye.  
  
dgordon3- bye. 


	13. Thirteen

December 19th, 2015  
  
12:47 p.m.  
  
master_matt96- when's your flight?  
  
hyperchild02- it's canceled.  
  
master_matt96- it is?  
  
master_matt96- since when?  
  
hyperchild02- since it snowed so much that all flights are canceled.  
  
master_matt96- so you won't have the papers?  
  
hyperchild02- not until the snow clears up, hun.  
  
master_matt96- amanda, i've told you a million times. you're my secretary. you can't call me "hun".  
  
hyperchild02- sorry, mr. mcguire.  
  
master_matt96- it's matt.  
  
hyperchild02- you didn't get my email? it told about the airport shutting down.  
  
master_matt96- oh, i forgot to check my email!  
  
hyperchild02- excuses, excuses.  
  
master_matt96- so you are stuck there until...  
  
hyperchild02- maybe the 21st or so...  
  
master_matt96- but you'll have the papers by christmas eve, right?  
  
hyperchild02- don't worry. i'll walk there if i have to.  
  
master_matt96- lol  
  
master_matt96- so how's the family?  
  
hyperchild02- oh, wait, i've got customers. brb  
  
master_matt96- customers?  
  
hyperchild02- yeah. since i couldn't do anything here, i volunteered to run the coffee stand until the snow clears up. i've got two customers, so i'll be right back.  
  
master_matt96- okay...  
  
hyperchild02- back.  
  
hyperchild02- you won't believe it, but one of the customers was your sister.  
  
master_matt96- lizzie?  
  
hyperchild02- blonde hair, blue eyes, five-foot-eight maybe?  
  
master_matt96- amanda, you do realize that the majority of the female population in this country has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is five-foot- eight...  
  
hyperchild02- but it looked a lot like her!  
  
master_matt96- was there anyone with her?  
  
hyperchild02- yeah, some guy... about mid-twenties... curly brown hair, blue eyes...  
  
hyperchild02- but that doesn't matter.  
  
hyperchild02- she said her name was stacy, but i beg to differ.  
  
master_matt96- well, it could be. she does live around grand rapids. she could be coming home for the holidays. she usually does.  
  
hyperchild02- i swear it was her.  
  
hyperchild02- i'm skilled at recognizing people.  
  
master_matt96- okay, okay... i don't care!  
  
hyperchild02- it was her, i'm telling you... 


	14. Fourteen

September 1st, 2008  
  
3:45 p.m.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He's gone.  
  
He went to Harvard, and he took Jessica with him. And me? I'm here, in Michigan. Alone. Not sad, no... I'd never be sad over David Gordon. I'm alone, but not sad. Just lonely. Bored. Very bored and alone. And not sad.  
  
I don't give a crap for him anymore. He could commit suicide and I wouldn't care less. I have a life now, a better one, now that he's out. I can't believe I wasted over sixth months drooling over such an idiot. I don't get what I ever saw in him. But I gotta wonder... what does Jessica got that I haven't got?  
  
Ooh, it makes me so MAD!  
  
Here's a promise: If I ever see him again, I'm going to practically kill him. I'm going to take hot coffee and pour it all over him. I'm going to trip him. I'm going to slap him. He'll wish he were never born. 


	15. Fifteen

December 19th, 2015  
  
12:58 p.m.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm so stupid!  
  
I was carying my coffee back to my seat very, very carefully. So carefully that I wasn't looking where I was going... and stumbled acrossed a gorgeous guy. Curly chocolate locks, deep blue eyes, and a cute smile. I keep seeing him. I saw him at the coffee shop about a half hour ago, and now... it wasn't what I said that was stupid, it's what I did. You know how I said I "stumbled" across him? Well, I did. Literally.  
  
I accidentally tripped him. He went flying to the ground, bringing me down with him. My coffee spilled all over him, staining it completely. I kept apologizing, and then we did have a sort of-kind of-maybe romantic moment. I was saying sorry for the eight millionth time when he gazed into my eyes and asked, "Do I know you?" I said, no, probably not, and then I apologized again and then he went away, probably to the men's room to change.  
  
There goes my chance at a decent date!  
  
Well, there's always Daniel. 


	16. Sixteen

December 19th, 2015  
  
1:26 p.m.  
  
jessie3872- david.  
  
dgordon3- who is this?  
  
jessie3872- you remember me?  
  
jessie3872- jessica carlson.  
  
jessie3872- your ex?  
  
dgordon3- YOU!?  
  
jessie3872- yes, me.  
  
dgordon3- you...  
  
dgordon3- how could i forget you? you messed up my entire life.  
  
jessie3872- no i did not!  
  
dgordon3- when did you... i mean, how did you find my screen name?  
  
jessie3872- i have my ways.  
  
jessie3872- how are you doing?  
  
dgordon3- glorious, how about you and peter?  
  
jessie3872- we got married last year.  
  
dgordon3- wonderful.  
  
jessie3872- someone's jealous...  
  
dgordon3- hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but i have a girlfriend.  
  
jessie3872- oh, who? that freak lizzie chick?  
  
dgordon3- she is not a freak.  
  
dgordon3- and no...  
  
jessie3872- then who?  
  
dgordon3- her name is stacy.  
  
dgordon3- stacy mcintyre. 


	17. Seventeen

A/N: This same tragedy happened to me a few weeks ago, and I thought it'd be a brilliant thing to add in my story! I'm so proud that this happened to me or else I would've never gotten the idea that fits so perfectly.  
  
***  
  
December 19th, 2015  
  
1:52 p.m.  
  
To: master_matt96@aol.com  
  
From: randachica70@hotmail.com  
  
Hey Matt, it's me, Miranda. I know we haven't talked for a while, and I'm sorry, but you have to know, GORDO IS IN THE SAME AIRPORT AS LIZZIE. Please tell her if you get to talk to her!!! I'm counting on you!  
  
December 19th, 2015  
  
2:28 p.m.  
  
To: randachica70@hotmail.com  
  
From: master_matt96@aol.com  
  
I'm sorry, I only got part of your message. It was:  
  
H.. M.... .... ... M....... I .... .. ........ ...... ... . ...... ... I.. ...... ... ... .... .. ..... GORDO IS IN THE SAME AIRPORT AS LIZZIE. P..... .... ... .. ... ... .. .... .. ...!!! I.. ........ .. ...!  
  
I believe the server only sent me the capital letters. If you don't mind, maybe you could send your message over. I'd like to know your name., and how you know that my sister's old friend is in the same airport as her, and why this is so important that the subject is addressed: "Important! Not Junk! Do Not Delete!"?  
  
-Matt 


	18. Eighteen

December 19th, 2015  
  
1:34 p.m.  
  
dgordon3- hey again  
  
dgordon3- can you do a favor for me?  
  
strawberryblondie67- it depends...  
  
dgordon3- well, i kind of told my ex girlfriend that you were my new girlfriend.  
  
strawberryblondie67- you did!?  
  
strawberryblondie67- omg!! why would you do that!?  
  
dgordon3- sorry, sorry, but what's done is done.  
  
dgordon3- now she wants to me to prove it.  
  
strawberryblondie67- you want me to talk to her?  
  
dgordon3- if it's possible...  
  
dgordon3- you're not mad, are you?  
  
strawberryblondie67- no... but next time check with me before you tell people that i'm you girlfriend!  
  
dgordon3- will you be my girlfriend?  
  
strawberryblondie67- what?  
  
dgordon3- never mind.  
  
strawberryblondie67- you do know that this is IM and i can scroll up and read that you asked me out and that there is really no need for you to repeat something since you've said something?  
  
dgordon3- yeah, i realize that...  
  
strawberryblondie67- but since you asked so nicely, sure.  
  
strawberryblondie67- i haven't had a boyfriend for quite a while.  
  
strawberryblondie67- actually... more than quite a while.  
  
dgordon3- so you will be my girlfriend?  
  
strawberryblondie67- why not?  
  
strawberryblondie67- you sound nice enough. and sweet.  
  
strawberryblondie67- and online relationships are fun.  
  
dgordon3- cool.  
  
strawberryblondie67- yeah.  
  
dgordon3- so you're my girlfriend in real now?  
  
strawberryblondie67- well, we can't, like, virtually kiss or whatever, but yeah.  
  
strawberryblondie67- what's your ex's screen name?  
  
dgordon3- jessie3872  
  
strawberryblondie67- ok. i'll talk to her.  
  
dgordon3- thanks, stacy.  
  
strawberryblondie67- no problem! =) 


	19. Nineteen

October 20th, 2008  
  
4:18 p.m.  
  
elizzie01- jessica carlson.  
  
jgurl745- lizzie mcguire.  
  
elizzie01- you stole my future boyfriend.  
  
jgurl745- david is your future boyfriend?  
  
jgurl745- as if!  
  
elizzie01- look, i don't even like that idiot anymore.  
  
jgurl745- and he's mine.  
  
elizzie01- you don't really like him, do you?  
  
jgurl745- what's it to you?  
  
elizzie01- you... don't?  
  
jgurl745- i got cory.  
  
jgurl745- yeah, i'm two-timing him.  
  
elizzie01- you devil!  
  
jgurl745- lizzie, lizzie lizzie... what are you going to do about it?  
  
elizzie01- i'll tell him!  
  
jgurl745- yeah, sure.  
  
jgurl745- like he'll believe you.  
  
elizzie01- he will!  
  
jgurl745- he loves me. he hates you. it's that simple. he won't listen. he knows that i "wouldn't, couldn't possibly."  
  
elizzie01- he *thinks* you wouldn't couldn't possibly.  
  
jgurl745- whatever.  
  
jgurl745- bottom line, only an idiot would want to believe a single (and forever single!) blonde prep like you.  
  
elizzie01- we may not be so close anymore, jessica, but i've spent eighteen years with him. that's a long time to gain trust.  
  
jgurl745- well you lost it all. you shouldn't have asked him out, especially when i was his girlfriend.  
  
elizzie01- i didn't "ask him out", i told him how i felt.  
  
jgurl745- same difference.  
  
elizzie01- i hate you!  
  
jgurl745- thank you  
  
elizzie01- you think this is so funny, don't you? well, i have news for you, jessica carlson... your almost-flawless life is over. one day i will be david's girlfriend.  
  
jgurl745- in your dreams, barbie. 


	20. Twenty

A/N: Omg, I love the song Invisible by Clay Aiken. It's so sad... and it very well applies to Lizzie and Gordo! It brings tears to my eyes, and I'm not much of a sensitive person. ^_^ I hope you all like this so far. Judging by the reviews... it's normal-ish. I'm working extra hard to get this done by Christmas. It kind of makes stuff more magical. And I don't know how many chapters this is going to have... I originally planned 26, but I highly doubt it. And omg, I'm so sick of calling Gordo David. it's creepy!  
  
***  
  
December 19th, 2015  
  
1:37 p.m.  
  
strawberryblondie67- hey  
  
jessie3872- hi?  
  
strawberryblondie67- i'm stacy.  
  
jessie3872- oh. gordon's so-called girlfriend.  
  
strawberryblondie67- yeah. it just so happens that he said that you don't believe him?  
  
jessie3872- i don't.  
  
strawberryblondie67- you should.  
  
strawberryblondie67- why did you break up? he's a great guy.  
  
jessie3872- he is so not.  
  
jessie3872- you don't know him like i do.  
  
strawberryblondie67- whatever. he's sweet. =D  
  
jessie3872- he's gay.  
  
strawberryblondie67- he IS?  
  
jessie3872- that's what everyone says.  
  
strawberryblondie67- everyone who?  
  
jessie3872- just... people.  
  
strawberryblondie67- he is not gay.  
  
jessie3872- okay, but he's still a pervert.  
  
strawberryblondie67- no he isn't...  
  
strawberryblondie67- but then again, i don't know that for sure.  
  
jessie3872- lol  
  
jessie3872- he's just a jerk, ok?  
  
strawberryblondie67- what'd he do?  
  
jessie3872- nothing.  
  
strawberryblondie67- then why the heck did you break up?  
  
jessie3872- why do you care?  
  
strawberryblondie67- i'm his girlfriend.  
  
strawberryblondie67- i need to know these things.  
  
jessie3872- whatever.  
  
jessie3872- we broke up because i liked someone else.  
  
strawberryblondie67- now that's better.  
  
strawberryblondie67- do you believe i'm his girlfriend?  
  
jessie3872- yeah, i guess so... now.  
  
jessie3872- does he still look as hot as before?  
  
strawberryblondie67- you still like him, don't you!?!  
  
jessie3872- don't go broadcasting it to the whole world now.  
  
strawberryblondie67- omg!  
  
jessie3872 has signed off. 


	21. Twenty One

October 20th, 2008  
  
4:22 p.m.  
  
To: stgordon88@yahoo.com  
  
From: elizzie01@aol.com  
  
David, I know you hate me, but listen, this is real, this is true, I actually had this conversation with Jessica... you have to believe me! I attached the instant message. I wouldn't type this up for the heck of it! She is two-timing you with some Cory guy. Please, this is for your own good!  
  
*Lizzie* 


	22. Twenty Two

December 19th, 2015  
  
2:21 p.m.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm so dumb.  
  
I love David. (Yes, I do. I finally got over the denial. I love him.) And when Daniel asked me out, I said yes. Don't ask me why. It was reflexive. I didn't mean to... it's just that the poor guy needed help in his love life and so I helped him. But now I'm stuck as his girlfriend. I know the chances of me and David getting together are very slim, but I still... dating someone who isn't him feels wrong.  
  
And as if I'm not dumb enough already, I told Daniel my name was Stacy. Stacy McIntyre. I just couldn't say Lizzie McGuire. I don't know why... but what do I do now? I'm dating a guy who thinks my name is Stacy when I really like someone else who just ironically has the same last name as him. Maybe they're related...? Daniel is really great and all, and if I wasn't head-over-heels for David, I would probably have feelings for him.  
  
But there is a way to end this mess. Guess what I found out? His ex- girlfriend still has feelings for him! So all I need to do is some matchmaking, and It's all good! (A/N: you *do* realize what this means, right? Lizzie is going to try to get Gordo and Jessica back together!)  
  
I'm cold. I am very, very cold. This storm is getting out of hand. I bet I'll still be here on Christmas and able to recite this month's issue of Reader's Digest. There is seven feet, FEET, of snow outside. There isn't a plane within a hundred miles of here. The lights went out, and the generator is kind of crappy so the lights keep flickering. My pocket PC is completely out of batteries. Thankfully I have my laptop... but it is starting to run out of battery and I can find an outlet to charge it in. Too bad this isn't the Amsterdam airport. They have massages, yoga, showers, and lots of things to keep you occupied. Here, well, here the main purpose of the airport isn't to give Wondermassages, it's to get people from one place to another. In the words of some dead guy, "Things could be worse."  
  
David...I'm going to call him Gordo again. I miss that. I really do. I wish I could be whispering that in his ear, "Gordo, I love you..."  
  
Holy cow.  
  
I just realized what I wrote. I take it back... I'm going crazy... I've heard somewhere that freezing and boredness can cause possible insanity.  
  
Yup, that's it. 


	23. Twenty Three

A/N: I hope you all get that Lizzie hasn't checked her e-mail yet, eh? If she had, then she would've gotten Miranda's e-mail and the whole story would be ruined! ^_^ I told you this was going to be confusing. i worked everything out, and this will have approximately 35 chapters.  
  
***  
  
December 19th, 2015  
  
2:32 p.m.  
  
master_matt96- lizzie, are you at the grand rapids national airport?  
  
strawberryblondie67- yeah, i am.  
  
strawberryblondie67- how did you know?  
  
master_matt96- did you get a cup of coffee recently?  
  
strawberryblondie67- about two hours ago... why?  
  
master_matt96- the coffee lady was amanda?  
  
strawberryblondie67- who's amanda?  
  
master_matt96- my secretary.  
  
strawberryblondie67- whoa, it's a small world.  
  
master_matt96- you're telling me.  
  
master_matt96- so you're snowed in?  
  
strawberryblondie67- yeah.  
  
strawberryblondie67- i was on my way over there, you know.  
  
master_matt96- i figured.  
  
master_matt96- it's been a while since you've been here. i think it was when melina and i got married. july was about six months ago.  
  
strawberryblondie67- i know, and i'm *really* sorry for that.  
  
master_matt96- say, do you know anyone who's email is randachica70@hotmail.com?  
  
strawberryblondie67- yeah!  
  
strawberryblondie67- that's miranda!  
  
strawberryblondie67- why do you ask?  
  
master_matt96- how did she know?  
  
strawberryblondie67- she know what?  
  
master_matt96- is he with you?  
  
strawberryblondie67- he? he who?  
  
strawberryblondie67- you're confusing me, matt!  
  
master_matt96- gordo.  
  
strawberryblondie67- david?  
  
strawberryblondie67- why would he be with me?  
  
strawberryblondie67- i have no clue where he is.  
  
master_matt96- oh please. everyone can tell you still love him.  
  
strawberryblondie67- this isn't your buisness.  
  
master_matt96- sorry, sorry, it's just that i know something you don't.  
  
strawberryblondie67- oh really...?  
  
strawberryblondie67- spill.  
  
master_matt96- gordo is in the same airport as you.  
  
strawberryblondie67- WHAT!?  
  
master_matt96- yeah. he is. i got an email from miranda telling me that.  
  
strawberryblondie67- how would she know?  
  
master_matt96- that's what i'm wondering.  
  
strawberryblondie67- and honestly, he's here?  
  
master_matt96- would i lie to you?  
  
strawberryblondie67- uh, yeah.  
  
strawberryblondie67- are you sure that's what she said?  
  
master_matt96- yes! this is the email she sent me: H.. M.... .... ... M....... I .... .. ........ ...... ... . ...... ... I.. ...... ... ... .... .. ..... GORDO IS IN THE SAME AIRPORT AS LIZZIE. P..... .... ... .. ... ... .. .... .. ...!!! I.. ........ .. ...!  
  
strawberryblondie67- what's with the dots?  
  
master_matt96- don't ask.  
  
strawberryblondie67- i don't believe you. after all the grief you've caused me... it's not possible to believe you.  
  
master_matt96- it was sibling rivalry! and we were young! i wouldn't pull a stupid stunt like this now!  
  
strawberryblondie67- matt, it's not that... it's just... he can't be... it's not possible...  
  
strawberryblondie67 has signed off. 


	24. Twenty Four

A/N: Since I don't have a computer for the entire Xmas Vacation, my dad rented a laptop! It's all mine, and I can keep it in my room! The worst part. it doesn't have internet, so I'll have to put the chapters on a disk and take them to my dad's laptop to add chappies!  
  
***  
  
December 19th, 2015  
  
6:05 p.m.  
  
dgordon3- is it true?  
  
dgordon3- how do you know?  
  
ktheman- my wife is friends with lizzie.  
  
dgordon3- what?  
  
ktheman- they are best friends.  
  
dgordon3- what's your wife's name?  
  
dgordon3- it doesn't happen to be miranda, is it?  
  
ktheman- yeah...  
  
dgordon3- it's a small world...  
  
dgordon3- miranda got married and she didnt even bother to tell me?  
  
ktheman- yeah, yeah, save the hurt for later.  
  
ktheman- it's about time you checked your email!  
  
dgordon3- does she really still love me?  
  
ktheman- that's what miranda says.  
  
ktheman- she says that lizzie never stopped loving you.  
  
ktheman- it's like a movie... i'm going to go get some kleenex.  
  
dgordon3- ha ha  
  
ktheman- hey, i'd be a lot more happy if i were you.  
  
dgordon3- man, you don't want to know how happy i am. i'm not taking the liberty to express it, that's all.  
  
dgordon3- so what's her screen name?  
  
ktheman- uh, it's, um...  
  
ktheman- ?  
  
dgordon3- you don't know?  
  
ktheman- well, i forgot to ask...  
  
dgordon3- crap!  
  
ktheman- i'm really sorry... i know how much you wanted to talk to her. i'll ask randa.  
  
ktheman- but you're in grand rapids airport, right?  
  
dgordon3- yeah, so...?  
  
ktheman- so is she.  
  
dgordon3- =O  
  
dgordon3- really?  
  
dgordon3- you're not making fun of me, right?  
  
ktheman- no. she's actually there. she lives around there, you know. she's going back to hillridge for the holidays, like almost everyone else on this planet.  
  
dgordon3- do you know where?  
  
ktheman- sorry, that part's up to you.  
  
ktheman- it's not that big of an airport, is it?  
  
dgordon3- think about it. it's an airport. they're all big. and this time of year is especially bad to go in search for one single person in about ten thousand!  
  
ktheman- i can't do anything about it.  
  
ktheman- look for her, though. you'll be reunited and happy and...  
  
ktheman- it's bringing tears to my eyes.  
  
dgordon3- lol  
  
dgordon3- i'm going to go look for her.  
  
ktheman- that's the spirit.  
  
dgordon3- tomorrow.  
  
dgordon3 has signed off. 


	25. Twenty Five

A/N: This really cracks me up... Lizzie thinks that Jack, Daniel, and Gordo are three different guys when they are the same ones! It's so funny... Oh, and just to tell you, I have nothing against the name Laurel. As a matter of fact, I had a friend Laurel who moved to Michigan... we just got a Christmas card from them, and that's how I thought of the name. You seem really confused. I've gotten several reviews saying, "I don't get it," or whatever, and I'm sorry, but you really have to use your brain in this one. ~Peace~!  
  
***  
  
December 19th, 2015  
  
9:32 p.m.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You will never believe what just happened.  
  
Okay, so maybe it isn't *too* unbelievable, but it is still cool.  
  
You know that guy... the cute one I spilled my coffee all over? Well, I saw him again! But that's not all... this time, he sat down next to me, and was like, "hey". Here's our conversation as I recall it... it wasn't too long ago, so it's pretty accurate.  
  
Me- Hey, it's you!  
  
Him- Yeah...  
  
Me- I see you put on a clean shirt.  
  
Him- (looks down) ugh...  
  
Me- I'm really sorry. I'm such a klutz, and sometimes, I forget where I'm going and... ooh, I really hope that didn't leave a stain. I'm sorry, I really am. (I babble like an idiot for a while, then stop to take a deep breath when he interrupts.)  
  
Him- It's okay. I didn't care for that shirt anyway.  
  
Me- (sighing) oh! Good.  
  
Him- So, what's your name?  
  
Me- [well, I couldn't tell him my real name... he might start stalking me or something...] (smiling) Laurel.(still grinning, teeth gritted)[Laurel? Wasn't that the name of my teddy bear in kindergarten?]  
  
Him- I'm Jack.  
  
[At least he has a decent name.]  
  
Me- Hi.  
  
Him- Hi... Where are you headed?  
  
Me- (hesitating again, stuttering)[maybe I should tell him the truth] California... L.A. [...close enough] You?  
  
Him- A suburb of L.A.  
  
Me- Oh, so you're getting on this plane?  
  
Him- Yeah.  
  
Me- cool...  
  
Wait a minute... I'll stop here. This isn't important... it's later on. We talked for a long time, and we actually flirted! I felt kind of guilty... I didn't have the guts to tell him about Daniel... or Gordo.  
  
Oh, sweet Gordo. ~_~  
  
I know it's like two-timing (three-timing?), and I know that I love Gordo more than the world... it's just that I have absolutely no chance of ever seeing him again. That is, if Matt is lying. (Which he probably is!) So I know this sounds wrong, but I have to move on with my life. I gotta get married in the next seven, eight years, or else I'm going to be... old. And if I gotta marry, I gotta start dating again. Do you know that I haven't had a single date since... since I was only 16 or 17, before I saw Gordo. And Jack is really nice! We talked for two hours, and then -guess what- he fell asleep on my shoulder.  
  
Then the electricity went out. I mean, really. The generator failed completely. Nothing works. I woke him up and he was actually blushing! But now he's somewhere else. Not on my shoulder anymore. And me? Well, I'm sitting here, in the dark, with my laptop on, typing my diary instead of writing it because I wanted too keep a "record of events". Gordo always said that writing down or storing every single memory somewhere is a good idea, because when you are, like, seventy-five, you would want to look back at all of this, never forget it, and -who knows?- maybe in five hundred years they'll discover your diary and you'll be famous!  
  
Yeah, I know, I'm weird.  
  
I still feel bad, though. I'm leading Daniel on... I told him I was single... which is true. But I'm single and crushing. On a guy I can never get. it brings me back to when I was ten and I had a crush on some rock star and for a few months I was sure fate would bring us together, but then I'd realize that there was absolutely now way I was going to meet him, and it was worthless. I'm living the same fantasy now. Gordo's gone. Mr. Carlson. I can't do anything about it.  
  
So that takes out Gordo.  
  
But still, I'll have to dump one; Jack or Daniel.  
  
I have reasons for both. I mean, I've known both of them for only a day (one long, snowy, boring, miserable day) and both of them are sweet and nice. But then again, I've seen Jack. Face-to-face. And as for Daniel... well he could be just about anyone who owns a computer in this world. But then again, I don't know if I could consider Jack as my "boyfriend". We only talked... nothing big, and it's not like he asked me out. I bet in his eyes, we're just friends." And I lied to both of them. Laurel and Stacy. I don't know... maybe I should dump both.  
  
But I have to admit, Jake is hot.  
  
It just doesn't seem right to me...  
  
Well, I better get some sleep. They said that the snow will probably stop sometime early morning and it'll start to melt soon, so I'm going to call it a day.  
  
Ciao! 


	26. Twenty Six

A/N: Oh, and for those who asked, the time zone in this story is mixed. So if it says 8:00, and it's an email from Miranda to Lizzie, it's Hillridge time. And if it's from Lizzie to Miranda, it's Michigan time.  
  
***  
  
December 19th, 2015  
  
10:01 p.m.  
  
To: master_matt96@aol.com  
  
From: randachica70@hotmail.com  
  
Matt-  
  
This is Miranda Smith (Sanchez, before...). Remember? Lizzie's best friend since forever? You came to my wedding a few years ago?  
  
Yes, well we all know that Lizzie still loves Gordo, but can you believe that he loves her back? I know what you're thinking, "what about that chick Jessica?" Well, they broke up a very very long time ago, and then he started to fall in love with Lizzie, but it was too late. He thinks that Lizzie hates him now. Which she doesn't. Lizzie never stopped loving him. Now you're asking, one, "why is she telling *me* this?" and two, "how do you know?"  
  
I'm telling you this because you have Lizzie's screen name and her e-mail. You can contact her and tell her. I keep missing her. She's never on when I'm on, and she hasn't checked her email yet. So I was hoping you could tell her. Oh, and I know because coincidentally, Kenan (my husband, by the way), met Gordo online and he told him all about his love and desire for Lizzie. Then he told me. And guess what? They are in the same exact airport! Now it's up to us to be the matchmakers, and get these two together before the snow melts. (Oh, and just to let you know, Lizzie was on her way to Hillridge and so was Gordo when the airport got snowed in... maybe you saw it on the news... Grand Rapids Airport...). So, please, please, make your sister happy for once, and reunite her with her love. (LOL. That sounds so poetic.)  
  
~Miranda  
  
December 20th, 2015  
  
7:49 a.m.  
  
To: randachica70@hotmail.com  
  
From: master_matt96@aol.com  
  
Miranda-  
  
Wow. That is one impressive story. I want to help, but I don't know how to. I already told Lizzie that Gordo is in the same airport... she didn't quite believe me, though. But I'll send her an email, and I'll try to catch her today or tomorrow...  
  
-Matt 


	27. Twenty Seven

A/N: Check out what I learned: ¿?hehe it's so cool!¡  
  
December 20th, 2015  
  
9:18 a.m.  
  
dgordon3- hey  
  
strawberryblondie67- hi  
  
jessie3872- hey  
  
dgordon3- I'm not talking to you.  
  
strawberryblondie67- who me?  
  
jessie3872- no, he means me.  
  
strawberryblondie67- oh, come on.  
  
strawberryblondie67- you are acting immature. just work out your problems.  
  
jessie3872- there are no problems.  
  
jessie3872- he's jut an idiot.  
  
dgordon3- me?  
  
dgordon3- you're the one who two-timed me!  
  
jessie3872- that's because you dumped me!  
  
dgordon3- after you two-timed me!  
  
jessie3872- well, he and i are engaged now.  
  
dgordon3- well, congratulations!  
  
jessie3872- there's another thing i hate about you. your stupid sarcasm.  
  
strawberryblondie67- stop now. we're here to sort out our feelings, not fight.  
  
jessie3872- stay out of this, little miss happy-healthy-lives.  
  
dgordon3- don't you talk to my girlfriend like that!  
  
jessie3872- what are you gonna do about it?  
  
strawberryblondie67- guys!  
  
dgordon3- i hate you.  
  
jessie3872- i hate you too.  
  
dgordon3- not did you only two-time me, but then you ruined my chances with the only person that i wanted to be with in the first place.  
  
jessie3872- here's some news for you, gordon, SHE HATES YOU.  
  
dgordon3- WELL I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NOW!! IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!  
  
jessie3872- you still love her and you know it. this stacy girl is just a backup.  
  
strawberryblondie67- whoa, stop, i mean it.  
  
jessie3872- i can not believe i'm having this conversation.  
  
jessie3872 has signed off.  
  
dgordon3- me either!  
  
dgordon3 has signed off.  
  
strawberryblondie67- matchmaking is not easy. 


	28. Twenty Eight

A/N: I'm really sorry. I tried as hard as I could to get this done by Christmas day, but with Xmas shopping, and everything else there was just no way. And on top of that, I magically chose this week to re-build my website.So I'll be done in a couple of days. Merry Christmas to you all!  
  
***  
  
December 20th, 2015  
  
9:20 a.m.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I hate this! I can't tell if Matt is telling the truth! I mean, yeah, there's no reason for him to lie about something like that, but. Gordo? Here? In this airport? That's just too bizarre. And even though there are a lot of people here, this airport is tiny, and it's a miracle I haven't run into him yet.  
  
But then again, I don't know what he looks like. I might have already passed him or said 'hey' without even knowing it! I wonder if he's still as hot as before. his curls and his eyes and his nose.  
  
Okay, I'll shut up.  
  
I don't know. if Matt is telling the truth, then how do I find Little- Mister-Carlson? I can' go around saying "Hey, you haven't by chance seen a guy with dark curls and blue-hazel eyes who's name is David Gordon but he calls himself Gordo and he's always hanging out with this girl named Jessica? Oh, and by the way, merry Christmas!" I mean really.  
  
And man, Daniel and his ex (what *is* her name?)!? I don't get what's wrong in the picture. He's sweet, she's okay. there's nothing to fight about. But they have quite a history. They were seriously yelling at each other in that chatroom. Seems to me that she cheated on him, they broke up, and then he fell in love with someone else that couldn't love him back, but he didn't know that she still liked him (a little), and then they became mad at each other. Boy, this is confusing.  
  
I feel like they don't belong together, though. That something's wrong here. Maybe I shouldn't interfere with those two. They'll figure their problems out eventually. Until then, I have to dump Daniel for two reasons. One, he might get back together with her, and two, I love Gordo.  
  
I love Gordo.  
  
I miss him so much! Why can't he just be here, sitting next to me, kissing me, whispering in my ear. I know he can never be mine, and yet I want him so badly. And I don't even get why. There are two billion men out there (maybe more, maybe less). Rule out the really gross, really wrong, really nasty ones. Rule out the gay ones. Rule out the old and married and taken ones. Rule out all the guys that aren't even *close* to my age. And who do you get?  
  
About 10 million guys.  
  
And out of 10 million, don't you think that I could find someone other than Gordo? I mean, I met two in one day. Daniel and Jack, and I wasn't even looking. If I were looking, I would've found all 10 million of those close- to-perfect guys. And only one of them is Gordo. But truly. he is the only guy for me anyway. He's known me since I was born. He might as well be one of my parents. He takes care of me, he's passionate, considerate, and perfect.  
  
Why did Jessica get him then?  
  
Doesn't God feel any sympathy on me? I've bawled my eyes out, waiting for the one day that Gordo will come back for me. And nothing happens. I meet new people, and blow my chances just because I still love Gordo. But I know for sure that if I don't get him, then I will never be in another relationship.  
  
I wonder if he really is here.  
  
This is really getting to my head. I'm going to get of my laptop for a while, and do two things; eat and look for Gordo. 


	29. Twenty Nine

A/N: Whoa, I never noticed I didn't add much of Gordo's thought process to the story. I should have. It would've made a better story. But then again, I don't know many guys who keep a diary.  
  
***  
  
December 20, 2015  
  
10:03 p.m.  
  
dgordon3- hey.  
  
dgordon3- you haven't been on for a long time.  
  
strawberryblondie67- yeah, sorry i wasn't on today. i had stuff to do.  
  
dgordon3- why did you try to get me and my ex back together?  
  
strawberryblondie67- I didn't.  
  
dgordon3- come on, stacy. you're bad at lying. you did try to get us together. i'm just asking why.  
  
dgordon3- do you not like me?  
  
strawberryblondie67- no, no, it's not that.  
  
strawberryblondie67- i think you're great.  
  
dgordon3- then what then?  
  
strawberryblondie67- um.  
  
strawberryblondie67- well, uh.  
  
dgordon3- spit it out, mcintyre.  
  
strawberryblondie67- i still love him.  
  
dgordon3- love who?  
  
strawberryblondie67- this guy.  
  
strawberryblondie67- he doesn't love me, but i love him. a lot. and i've loved him ever since i met you, but i never had the guts to tell you.  
  
dgordon3- oh.  
  
strawberryblondie67- i'm really sorry, daniel, i just couldn't lead you on anymore. i couldn't let you think that. i really love him, and i'm so sorry because things could've worked between us, but really. someone says he's right here, in the same place as i am, but i'm not sure. i had to go look for him today. I really miss him, daniel, you have to understand. I can't live without him.  
  
dgordon3- oh.  
  
strawberryblondie67- i know you're hurt. i mean, first your ex two-times you, then i do. i'm so sorry!  
  
dgordon3- no. it's okay.  
  
dgordon3- truth is, i really love someone else too. and she's around here somewhere.  
  
strawberryblondie67- really!?  
  
dgordon3- yeah.  
  
strawberryblondie67- omg, that is so weird!  
  
strawberryblondie67- is girl you love jessie3827?  
  
dgordon3- actually, no.  
  
strawberryblondie67- then who?  
  
dgordon3- you remember the one she and i were fighting about?  
  
strawberryblondie67- how could i forget?  
  
dgordon3- it's her.  
  
strawberryblondie67- awwww how sweet.  
  
dgordon3- yeah, yeah.  
  
dgordon3- i gotta go now. good luck finding your love.  
  
strawberryblondie67- you too!  
  
strawberryblondie67- we'll still be friends after this, right?  
  
dgordon3- why not?  
  
strawberryblondie67- good. =) i can't afford to lose another guy friend.  
  
strawberryblondie67- bye then.  
  
dgordon3- bye. 


	30. Thirty

December 21, 2015  
  
6:37 a.m.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Good news! The snow melted! Okay, so not all of it. there is three feet or so left, but the best news; I'll be in Hillridge by tomorrow! Our flight is at seven tonight. It'll take five or six hours to get there, which really stinks because that means Miranda has to pick me up at around midnight. There are no cabs after nine. But with the two-hour time difference, it'll actually be ten or eleven. So maybe Miranda won't be too bugged. this time stuff is confusing.  
  
I dumped Daniel. One more to go. Next time I see Jack, I'm going to tell him that I love Gordo, and that I'm really sorry for three-timing him. Man, I looked everywhere, no sign of Gordo. I'm starting to doubt he's even here. Probably on his honeymoon with Jessica.  
  
God, I miss him.  
  
I'm going to go e-mail Miranda about my flight so she an pick me up at the right time. I gotta check my e-mail, too. I haven't done that for a few days now. 


	31. Thirty One

December 20, 2015  
  
8:42 p.m.  
  
To: gordon59@yahoo.com  
  
From: kenana@hotmail.com  
  
David-  
  
e-mail- liz_mcguire23@verizon.net  
  
screen name- strawberryblondie67  
  
address- 924 Barlow Avenue, 3rd floor, room 138, Grand Rapids, MI  
  
phone #- 859-503-8393  
  
flight #- 273 from Grand Rapids to L.A., Dec. 21st at 7 p.m.  
  
-Kenan  
  
December 21, 2015  
  
7:17 a.m.  
  
To: gordon59@yahoo.com  
  
From: kenana@hotmail.com  
  
Kenan-  
  
STRAWBERRYBLONDIE67?????????????????????????????  
  
Stacy is Lizzie.  
  
This makes no sense. It's not possible. Maybe its strawberryblondie76 or something, but never strawberryblondie67. No. I told her my name was Daniel. She even tried to get me and Jessica back together. I can't believe it. I have to go get over some shock.  
  
-David 


	32. Thirty Two

December 21, 2015  
  
7:43 a.m.  
  
dgordon3- lizzie mcguire.  
  
strawberryblondie67- david gordon. 


	33. Thirty Three

A/N: It's funny, I seem to be getting more reviews for this than for Tale of the McGuire-Gordon's. I had figured it the other way around... oh well. If you all have time, go read it because I spent a long time with chapter sixteen.  
  
This isn't the ending, so don't stop reading... I have one more chapter left! I bet you all are going to love this chapter... It's so cute!!  
  
Happy New Year!  
  
***  
  
December 21st, 2015  
  
7: 47 a.m.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it. Lizzie McGuire. Strawberyblondie67 was Lizzie McGuire. The same Lizzie McGuire I had dreamed about for six years, the Lizzie McGuire who I imagined myself dying with. Stacy McIntyre... Lizzie McGuire. It didn't seem at all possible in any way, and yet it was really her.  
  
She was really here. In this airport. All I had to do was find her. That was all. Then I could hold her, kiss her, tell her everything about how I had suffered without her, how I had loved her. It was such a wonderful idea that I didn't think it was possible. I couldn't think in complete sentences. I was having a lockdown.  
  
Lizzie here. Loves me. Find her. Go. Go.  
  
GO.  
  
And as if it were magic, I automatically lifted out of my seat and drifted onto the floor. I was ready. I was going to find her. How, I didn't know. I could recognize her, I really could now. I might've passed her and not noticed, but I would now. My eyes were everywhere, hidden video cameras revealing every person in sight. I would, I *could* find her. She'd still be my Lizzie, even if she had dyed her hair purple and grown ten inches and become fat, I would know.  
  
"Have you seen a Lizzie McGuire?" I asked the woman behind the counter of the waiting area.  
  
She looked frazzled. "Lizzie McGuire... Lizzie McGuire... no, I don't believe so."  
  
I clenched my teeth. "Okay, but if you see her, tell her that Da-Gordo was here, and that he's looking for her... and that he still loves her." And before she could say, "I'll try my best, sir", I was off.  
  
I buzzed around asking everyone in sight, and it ticked me off that Stacy... no, I mean Lizzie, had lied to me. But then again, I'd lied to her too. I had told her I was single. I told her my name was Daniel, and if Gordon wasn't in my screen name, I would've said my last name was Yorba- Schmorba or something, like I had told Laurel (she was really cute, by the way). But Lizzie had dumped me! She dumped me for someone else. What had she said? "he doesn't love me, but I love him... I miss him... same place as me..."  
  
Wait.  
  
Had she dumped me for me?  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I had dumped him for him.  
  
It was so stupid! All this time Daniel had been Gordo. I felt so insulted! I mean, what the heck? What did he think; that I wouldn't figure out eventually? And how did he figure out it was me? I was burning up. He had told me him name was Daniel! No wonder they had the same name... they were the same people!  
  
What did I see in him, anyway? How could I hate him so much and still love him more than life itself? I didn't know, but all I could think about was how much I wanted to press my lips on his.  
  
I had never kissed him. I had thought of it, oh, maybe once, twice, fifteen million times, but never had I actually done it. Once I was leaned over his shoulder and almost kissed him on the cheek, but it didn't happen. Well, actually, I had kissed him. Eighth, ninth grade or something. So long ago I could barely remember it. But it happened. I knew it did, and it was probably the best moment in my life. I don't remember why I did it, but afterwards we proclaimed it as a kiss between two friends, and nothing more. I regretted that so much later.  
  
I closed my eyes, sat back in those uncomfortable seats, and sighed. "Gordo, I love you." I said to the ceiling.  
  
That was it. I was not going to wait any longer. Gordo was here. I was going to find him. I was going to get that kiss, I was going to tell him I loved him, even if he was married to Jessica.  
  
Jessica...  
  
jessie3872.  
  
Daniel's ex.  
  
Oh my lord.  
  
Jessica and Gordo had broken up.  
  
A tear rolled down my cheek as I slowly put together the pieces of the puzzle. "...you ruined my chances with the only person that I wanted to be with in the first place..." "i really love someone else too, and she's around here somewhere..."  
  
Gordo loved me. He really did. After all the terrible things he had said about me, he still loved me!  
  
And if he had broken up with Jessica, then that meant I could win his heart over. I could be his girlfriend! I could kiss him, I could do all the things I had been dreaming about since the twelfth grade. Hopefully he loved me back.  
  
I got up and started running. I had to find him now. I just *had* to. I had never felt so confident in my life!  
  
"David Gordon... have you seen a David Gordon?" I asked a man in the waiting area.  
  
"Um, no, now please let me watch the game." He said, trying to see the big- screen TV around me.  
  
"Oh, sorry." I smiled weakly, and jetted off.  
  
I asked everyone in sight, and to my surprise no one had seen or even heard of Gordo. I checked my watch. 8:25 a.m. I still had about ten hours. But it was hard, trying to find someone whom you didn't even recognize in a sea of people. Still, I didn't give up.  
  
Gordo was here. He was waiting for me.  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I had probably asked at least half the people in this airport frantically, one third calmly, and one sixth screaming. I had asked a lot of people more than once, which ticked me off that I couldn't find Lizzie, but I could run into one person twice. Every waiting area I entered, I was hoping someone would just stand up and yell; "I'm Lizzie, and I love you!", but of course, that didn't happen. But I wasn't ready to call it day yet... no way.  
  
So here I was, running toward the waiting area for flight 283 in section D14, turning a corner when I run smack-dab into Laurel.  
  
Under mistletoe.  
  
There were places all around the airport where the workers had put mistletoe. It was very cupid, yet annoying. I took a deep breath and hoped that she didn't notice, because I wasn't really up for kissing anyone but Lizzie.  
  
Laurel was looking beautiful, as always, and smiled when she saw me. "Sorry Jack, I did see you there." She frowned.  
  
I smiled. "It's okay. That was actually my fault."  
  
Stupid, stupid me! Why had I told her my name was Jack? Why? If I couldn't find Lizzie, she was definitely my second choice. She was perfect, and if I didn't love Lizzie, she would've been my girlfriend the second I met her.  
  
"Hey." I said, grinning like an idiot.  
  
'Oh, Gordo, Gordo,' I thought to myself. 'Twenty-five and you still have a way with making yourself look stupid in front of women.'  
  
"Hey..."  
  
I was about to carry on my way to D14 when I hesitated.  
  
"Hey Lauren, have you-"  
  
"Hey Jack, have you-"  
  
I laughed. "You first."  
  
"No, you."  
  
"Let's say it at the same time." I suggested. "One... two... three!"  
  
"Have you seen Lizzie McGuire?"  
  
"Have you seen David Gordon?"  
  
She gasped as my eyes widened and my jaw dropped seven feet to the ground.  
  
Laurel... Laurel was Lizzie.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Jack... Jack was Gordo.  
  
I started breathing heavily.  
  
First Daniel was Gordo, now Jack? What was this madness? Why was this happening to me? How come I didn't notice it before? Was I honestly that blind as too miss the similarities between Daniel, Jack, and Gordo? Stupid me, I got fooled by that insolence he called a charm... but I still loved him. He made an utter complete fool out of me, and yet-  
  
Wait a second.  
  
Gordo was standing right in front of me.  
  
"Lizzie..." He whispered, touching my cheek.  
  
"Gordo..." I sobbed, and hugged him tight.  
  
"I love you." He whispered in my ear.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He loved me! He really, really loved me! He said it! I heard him! I had been waiting to hear that for seven years. I worshipped the several seconds that we hugged. Eventually we broke apart, and we were both crying tears of joy. I gulped and grinned when I saw the mistletoe above us.  
  
Before I knew it, he was leaning towards me and I almost shrieked. Gordo was about to kiss me! OH MY GOD! He was actually going to kiss me! He loved me, he hugged me, and now he was going to kiss me! Oh, how I longed for this moment! He was going to-  
  
I was interrupted by his lips smothering mine.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him and kiss back with full force. I wasn't going to let him get away this time. He was all mine. It was weird, because kissing him was so much different than I had imagined. But better, much better. I was shivering. He was nibbling on my lower lip. It was a full- impact kiss.  
  
He had no cologne on, and that's how I liked men, cologne-less so you could smell their real scent, and in this case, I got blown away with his real scent. It was warm and fuzzy, like peppermint and cinnamon, a variety of spices combined with some kind of soap... oh, it smelled so good. And his breath had the same spring-minty-freshness that I had dreamed about, only more mystical, in a way.  
  
I was dreaming about scents and smells and the way he kissed and how his chocolate locks kept brushing against my face when he frenched me. I couldn't help but giggle a little. He was so good at this! I started to get a little more bubbly about this kiss and started playing around with his curls. I could tell he felt a little embarrassed by the way he smiled. I even bet he blushed.  
  
By the time it was over, I was exploding in little installments of giggles. "I love you." I giggled.  
  
He laughed. "Me too."  
  
I kissed him one last time, and we headed off to the waiting area for our flight, hand in hand.  
  
We had a lot to catch up on. 


	34. Thirty Four

A/N: Here it is, the last chappie! Ooh, I bet you're so excited. I am!  
  
I saw the Come Clean video, and it was so awesome! They way everything was set up was so cool, even though it seemed a little short. =(. I can't wait until it airs on TRL. It's a really cool video, seriously. The rain adds so much cool effect and stuff. yeah.  
  
***  
  
December 21st, 2015  
  
8:52 a.m.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
That's how most of our conversation went, "I love you", then a kiss and a hug and some crying from Lizzie, and then some more 'I love yous'. It seems incredibly boring, but to me, it was the most fascinating thing in years.  
  
"I should've never even talked to Jessica." I said. "Then none of this would've happened. I'm so sorry, Lizzie."  
  
"It's not your fault." She looked at the ground. "But did you really mean all that stuff you said?"  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"You know, all that stuff... all that mean stuff you said to me."  
  
It hit me like a pile of rocks. "Oh, that." I whispered.  
  
She nodded. "It hurt."  
  
I honestly couldn't believe I myself had said that. To Lizzie. For Jessica. I couldn't remember all I said, but it was all the nastiest, meanest, most hatred things you could say to a person. And after she had confessed her love to me! I was so dumb! Maybe if I had kissed her instead of going out of whack, Lizzie and I would've been together a long time ago.  
  
"I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry, Lizzie. I just didn't know how to react, and with Jessica and college and everything... I was so stressed. I couldn't handle it... and I'm not defending myself either. I was a self- centered jerk. I was stupid. I can't believe I didn't see it in Jessica right away. I'm truly sorry, I really am, and if you don't forgive me I completely understand, but I'm going to ask you for your forgiveness."  
  
She grabbed my face and kissed me.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"No." She said, and kissed me even harder this time. "That was a yes."  
  
I smiled. "Remember when we were kids, we used to play house and you always got to be the mom and I got to be the dad and I'd ask you to marry me?"  
  
She nodded. "Then we had kids and you went to work and I was left home all alone so you came and comforted me. And I got so hyped about the idea that I asked you to marry me..."  
  
"Yeah. Well, it's my turn to ask." I said, grinning from ear to ear. "I wish I had a ring but I didn't know... oh, heck, Elizabeth McGuire, will you marry me?"  
  
She at first looked shocked, then eased into a grin. "That's Elizabeth Gordon to you."  
  
I grinned as we shared our fiftieth kiss that day. Only this was different. Better. We were getting a little out of hand when suddenly-  
  
"Flight 273 from Grand Rapids, Michigan, to Los Angeles, California now boarding."  
  
***  
  
Christmas Day, 2015  
  
10:08 a.m.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
There's a date for the wedding. April 5th! So soon! I'm thrilled an all, but I didn't things would happen so fast, you know? Everything was just one big blur. Jack, Daniel, the airport...  
  
Gordo is so sweet! He's even sweeter than I imagined. He's cuter, too. And more compassionate. And more everything. Just perfect. . It's funny, how the only thing I wanted for Christmas, almost every Christmas, was him, and I got him. You know that when I was younger, I didn't believe that I'd actually find the perfect guy for me, since there are a gazillion people in this world. But just look at me now. I have him, my perfect guy, the one every little girl wishes for. now all I need is the wedding, and my life will be complete. Maybe I'll even be so nice as to invite Jessica and whoever her new boyfriend is... maybe.  
  
Well, I gotta go, Gordo's here. We're gonna go get an ice cream. So bye! And by the way...  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Merry belated Christmas, I guess. And Happy belated New Year. LOL, I know this story finished sort of late but I love it! It's so sweet and fluffy and happy, and even though it might not be one of my finest works, I love the format and the story. Well, there's not much I can say right now, so just review! ^_~  
  
xoxo,  
  
PersonY2K 


End file.
